Playground meetings
by CrazySodapopLuvinJD
Summary: Not everything happens on the playground but I cant think of a better name, but its about when everyone first met.
1. Default Chapter

Ok new story hope you like it, and I put my name in here because I lost my baby name book again, but she's Steve's sister even tho it never said anything about a sister in the book. Anyway hope you like it.  
  
  
  
A young boy about the age of 5 walks into a classroom. Everyone turns to watch as the teacher goes to greet him.  
  
"Hello I'm Mrs. Johnson you must be the new student the principal was talking about." The boy nodded, his brown eyes dancing in the excitement of his first day or Tulsa Elementary.  
  
"Class we have a new student, Now I want everyone to make him feel welcome, why don't you tell everyone your name dear?" Mrs. Johnson asked looking down at the boy who was smiling happily.  
  
"My name is Sodapop Curtis." He replied happily as the class broke into laughter.  
  
"What a dumb name." A well-dressed boy said from the front row, a girl sitting next to him who was dressed similar giggled.  
  
"Ummmm Mrs. Johnson? Can I have a Sodapop to drink?" She asked and the class laughed that much harder as the boys smile quickly faded.  
  
"Class this is no way to treat our new student you should be ashamed of yourselves." The teacher scolded as a small hand came up in the back of the room.  
  
"Yes Miss Randle?" Mrs. Johnson asked as a small dark haired girl raised her eyes to see.  
  
"I think it's a tuff name." She said brightly as Mrs. Johnson smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Sabrina that was a very nice thing to say, Sodapop there's an empty seat next to her if you would like to go sit down." The boys smile returned as he went to sit down hoping he had found a new friend.  
  
"Hi I'm Sabrina." The girl said smiling as he sat down.  
  
"I'm Sodapop but my brothers just call me Soda."  
  
"You have brothers too? I only have one, but he's in the principal's office right now. But he's gonna be at recess today."  
  
"What's recess?"  
  
"Oh that's where we all get to go outside and play. I like playing on the swings the best." The boy smiled  
  
"My daddy takes me and my brothers to the park all the time and I like playing on the swings too, maybe we can play together today." The girl smiled brightly  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea why are we not supposed to?"  
  
"No, its just that I don't really have any friends here and I usually don't have anyone to play with at recess, my brothers always in the principals all the time." The boy laughed as the 2 continued talking, before they knew it the bell had rang for recess.  
  
Soda and Sabrina were playing on the swings when the well-dressed boy from earlier came up to them and pushed Sabrina off the swing and onto the ground.  
  
"What did I tell you about playing on my swing greaser?"  
  
"I'm sorry bobby, but you were playing on the jungle gym so I thought it would be ok." Sabrina replied close to tears.  
  
"Well its not ok, I told you not to play here."  
  
"Hey leave her alone, we were playing here first." Soda said stepping in front of bobby.  
  
"What are you her little boyfriend? Get out of here new kid." Bobby said as he reached back to hit Soda but someone grabbed his hand.  
  
"Leave them alone Bobby or you'll get this." Another dark haired boy said holding up his fist.  
  
"Fine, but I better not catch her on my swings again." Bobby said storming off with his friends close behind. Sabrina stood and hugged the boy smiling.  
  
"Thanx Steve." He smiled and hugged her back before turning to Soda.  
  
"You ok too?" He asked as Soda nodded.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"Soda this is my brother I was tellin you about, Steve this is my new friend Sodapop."  
  
"Hi Sodapop, I'm Steve, I like your name." He said smiling as Soda grinned.  
  
"Thanks Steve, wanna play with us?"  
  
"Yea sure." Steve replied as they all turned to play on the swings again.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now, I'll bring the rest of the gang in soon I promise, but please review and let me know what you think. Thanx =) Peace  
  
~Rina~ 


	2. Meeting Darry

Ok 2nd chapter, I'm glad everyone liked the first one, I'm having a hard time thinking like a little kid here.anyway hope you all like this chapter too.  
A young boy about 9 years old waits outside Tulsa Elementary for his younger brother to come meet him. Soon Sodapop comes outside with a big smile on his face as he continues talking to his 2 new friends.  
  
"Hi Soda Daddy said we have to wait for the bus together." The boy said greeting his younger brother.  
  
"Ok Darry can my new friends wait with us? They ride the bus too." The older boy looked at the two and smiled.  
  
"Yea they can wait with us, I'm Sodas brother Darrel but you can call me Darry." He said with the same smile Soda wore.  
  
"I'm Steve and this is my sister Sabrina." The young boy said returning the smile as the bus pulled up.  
  
Once home the children departed their own ways. The oldest Curtis ran inside and patted his 3-year-old brother on the head as he looked up lovingly at his older brothers as they ran to tell their parents about the first day of school.  
  
"Hey kids how was your first day of school?" Their father asked as he put the newspaper down  
  
"I had a great day daddy, I met two new friends and everything." Soda said excited as he put his backpack in his bedroom.  
  
"That's great song, I'm glad you had a good first day, what about you Darrel?"  
  
"I had a good day too dad, I met this guy named Paul and me and him are going to play football this weekend." Their father laughed.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are enjoying it here." The boys both nodded excitedly.  
  
"Well your mother fixed us a great meal for tonight so why don't you guys go wash up and get ready to eat?" Soda and Darry nodded and ran to the bathroom to wash their hands and complete their first real day in Tulsa.  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and any flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


End file.
